leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Guardians
The Ultra Guardians (Japanese: ウルトラガーディアンズ Ultra Guardians) are an -exclusive task force and a sub-group of the Aether Foundation formed by Lusamine. Their goal is to Ultra Beasts that have strayed into the Pokémon world, and them back into Ultra Space to maintain safety in the Alola region. The Ultra Guardians base is overseen by Lusamine's Clefable. It is located underneath the Pokémon School and was built by the Aether Foundation. When accepting a mission, the Ultra Guardians will shout out the word "Ultroger" (Japanese: ウルトラジャー Ultroger). The Ultra Guardians were given s and a medical kit containing Full Restores, Max Potions, and some with healing properties that they could use during their missions. They also have Ride Pokémon that help them with transportation. History The Ultra Guardians were first mentioned in The Professors' New Adventure!, when Lusamine invited and to join the task force during and Professor Burnet's wedding. The Ultra Guardians embarked on their first mission in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where they were sent out to catch a . Ash eventually managed to do so, allowing it to be sent back to Ultra Space. In Love at First Twirl!, Ash caught a to take care of it until the location of its Ultra Wormhole could be discovered. The Ultra Guardians embarked on their second mission in Rise and Shine, Starship!, where they were sent out to catch the they discovered and dug out of a hillside the day before. However, they were unable to catch it due to it being rooted down, and were instead forced to create a defensive wall around it to protect the surrounding area from the fire produced by its takeoff. The Ultra Guardians embarked on their third mission in Twirling with a Bang!, where they were sent out to catch a and . Their initial attempts to catch them proved unsuccessful, when the two Ultra Beasts started a performance battle with each other. Ash eventually came up with an idea of the group using their Pokémon to create their own performance to distract the two Pokémon. The plan worked, giving Ash and Lycanroc the chance to perform on the Ultra Beasts, weakening them enough for and to then catch them. The next day, they were safely sent back to their own home worlds. In Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!, , Lana, and used their Ultra Guardians equipment and Ride Pokémon to help locate Ash, Lillie, and , who had been accidentally shrunk by one of Faba's inventions and subsequently gotten lost. The Ultra Guardians embarked on their fourth mission in The Long Vault Home!, where they were sent out to catch the that had appeared at the Pokémon School. However, they were unable to catch it, as it was able to move its blocks around to avoid all of their Beast Balls, forcing the Ultra Guardians to leave it alone for the night while they came up with a different strategy. During the night, Stakataka moved to Viren's construction site, where he and his henchmen mistook it for a pedestal meant for Viren's statue. When the statue was placed on top of Stakataka, it became furious and started stomping around in an attempt to get the statue off of itself. Eventually, Ash and were able to remove the statue, causing Stakataka to calm down. Ash also managed to convince Stakataka to let him catch it so that they could return it home. Thus, as the evening rolled around, Stakataka was returned to its home dimension at the Pokémon School. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, mysterious dark clouds appeared over the Alola region, causing all of the adults in Alola to lose their energy and motivation. The next day, the Ultra Guardians embarked on their fifth mission to investigate the situation at the Altar of the Sunne. Shortly after arriving, Lusamine revealed that would be joining them as a new member. In order to disperse the clouds, Ash, Kiawe, Lana, and Gladion combined their Z-Power to fuel a device that successfully made the clouds disappear, but they uncovered a hidden Ultra Wormhole in the process. Afterwards, Lusamine took the Ultra Guardians into the ruins, where she showed them a mural depicting the . Before any attempt to translate the mural could be done, the Ultra Guardians were forced to return outside, where they found the wormhole increasing in size. At that moment, a emerged from the wormhole with a (whose species could not be identified and was called UB Black for the time being) chasing after it. The mission continued in Full Moon and Many Arms!, where, despite their best efforts, Necrozma merged with Lunala and became . Nebby attacked Dawn Wings Necrozma using Sunsteel Strike, which freed Lunala from Necrozma's control. However, Necrozma then merged with Nebby, subsequently becoming Dusk Mane Necrozma. Necrozma disappeared through an Ultra Wormhole immediately afterward, leaving Lunala injured. The Ultra Guardians took Lunala back to the Pokémon School to recover. They managed to succeed in this endeavor with the help of Z-Power of their Z-Rings. In The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, the Ultra Guardians and Lunala traveled through an Ultra Wormhole and arrived at Poipole's homeworld. Shortly after arriving, Poipole introduced everyone to its other Poipole friends and the leader of its hive, . With its telepathy, Naganadel revealed to everyone how Necrozma lost its light protecting the world from a meteor, causing everything to become shrouded in darkness. Realizing that Necrozma is the Blinding One spoken of in Alolan legends, the Ultra Guardians decided the best way to free Nebby and restore Poipole's world to its former self was to help Necrozma regain its true form by giving it their Z-Power. After encountering Necrozma again, Ash, Kiawe, Lana, and Gladion fired simultaneous Z-Moves at the Prism Pokémon. The mission came to an end during Securing the Future!, where they, along with the people and Pokémon of Alola, were able to return Necrozma to its original form. This helped restore Poipole's homeworld in the process. With the Ultra Wormhole about to close, they left, while Poipole decided to remain behind. The Ultra Guardians set out on another mission in SM095, this time to Wela Volcano Park, after hearing about unusual activity in the area. They discovered that a group of rock hunters was searching for rocks called Spark Stones, in the process disrupting the feeding rituals of a pack of Alolan and living at the volcano. The hunters were attacked by their leader, an Alolan , who began attacking indiscriminately. With help from , Ash, Kiawe, and Sophocles were able to calm the group of Alolan Pokémon and stop the magnetic interference coming from the Park. The leader Golem later joined a trio of s who volunteered to conduct future patrols of Wela Volcano Park. Gallery Members * * * * * * * (SM087 - SM090) Pokémon Assisted entered Alola through an Ultra Wormhole at Melemele Meadow, prompting the Ultra Guardians to embark on their first mission. They chased the Swollen Pokémon to Mahalo Trail, where it was eventually caught by . It was then brought back to Melemele Meadow, allowing it to return back home through a new wormhole opened by Professor Burnet. None of Buzzwole's moves are known.}} and during the Ultra Guardians' first mission, though Pikachu was the only one aware of it at first. In Love at First Twirl!, it was discovered by the Ultra Guardians. At Lusamine's suggestion, Ash caught Poipole to keep it in his party until its Ultra Wormhole could be located. They finally returned it to its home in Securing the Future!.}} was found by while camping out at the Bamboo Hill. It actually arrived in Alola approximately 200 years ago in what was believed to be a naturally appearing Ultra Wormhole, and was stuck in the ground ever since, passively absorbing energy for a take off. After it was dug up, Celesteela was discovered by Lusamine's group, who told the Ultra Guardians to go out and catch it. Their attempts to catch it failed, as Celesteela was too deeply rooted to the ground at the time. When they discovered that Celesteela was preparing to take off, the Ultra Guardians realized that the flames produced when it flies would set the surrounding area ablaze. Using their Ride Pokémon, the Ultra Guardians were able to construct a defensive barrier, allowing Celesteela to safely blast off and return back to its home. None of Celesteela's moves are known.}} first appeared in Twirling with a Bang! during a fireworks show. Ash and his classmates were amazed by its performance, believing it to be a part of the show. The next day, they learned that it was actually an Ultra Beast and set out to catch it. Blacephalon appeared just as was about to catch and began to have a performance battle with it, preventing the Ultra Guardians from catching it. With the Ultra Guardians' Pokémon providing a distraction and Ash's Lycanroc weakening Blacephalon with , was eventually able to catch it, allowing it to be sent back home. None of Blacephalon's moves are known.}} appeared in Alola one night in Twirling with a Bang!. The next day, the Ultra Guardians were dispatched to catch it, as it was draining electricity from a power line. Just when was about to catch it, however, Xurkitree began a performance battle with , preventing the Ultra Guardians from catching it. With the Ultra Guardians' Pokémon providing a distraction and Ash's Lycanroc weakening Xurkitree with , was eventually able to catch it, allowing it to be sent back home. None of Xurkitree's moves are known.}} entered Alola through an Ultra Wormhole at the Pokémon School. The initial attempts by the Ultra Guardians to catch it failed due to it managing to avoid all of their Beast Balls, and during the following night, it moved to a construction site owned by Viren, where it was mistaken for a pedestal for a statue of Viren. Once the statue was placed on top of it, Stakataka became angry and started rampaging around until Ash removed the statue. Stakataka then let itself be caught by Ash upon learning that he wanted to help it get back home. Later, back at the Pokémon School, Stakataka was safely returned to its home dimension through an Ultra Wormhole. None of Stakataka's moves are known.}} The Ultra Guardians assisted during its battle with . After being freed from Necrozma's control with the help of Nebby, crashed onto a beach on Melemele Island. After fending off Matori and her Matori Matrix, Lunala was brought to the Ultra Guardians base, where, with the combined light of the Z-Rings belonging to Ash, Kiawe, Lana, and , Lunala made a full recovery. In Securing the Future!, it combined its power with Ash, Gladion, and Nebby to give enough Ultra Aura to Necrozma so it could return it to its Ultra form.}} The Ultra Guardians assisted while searching for . After healing it, Naganadel explained to them about Necrozma and its connection to , the Blinding One, and their home world.}} Nebby came to the aid of the Ultra Guardians after was captured and absorbed by . Nebby succeeded in separating the two, but was then absorbed afterwards. It was freed during the final confrontation in Securing the Future!, where it combined its power with Ash, Gladion, and Lunala to give enough Ultra Aura to Necrozma so it could return it to its Ultra form.}} Necrozma once acted as a guardian to the beings that lived in 's world, but it lost its power and light while protecting them from a meteor. It fell into hibernation until it sensed Nebby and in the vicinity, and began pursuing them relentlessly. At the same time, it began sapping the Ultra Aura of the adults in Alola through an Ultra Wormhole. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, the Ultra Guardians tried to defend Lunala and Nebby from Necrozma, but Necrozma absorbed Nebby, thus becoming , and escaped back into its Ultra Wormhole. This did, however, stop the draining effect on Alola's citizens. In the interim, Necrozma, having no records of being seen outside of its Ultra form, was given the code name "UB: BLACK". Upon assisting , the Ultra Beast revealed to the Ultra Guardians that UB Black and the Blinding One are one and the same, and that its true name is Necrozma. They also learned the cause of its behavior. In Securing the Future!, after freeing Nebby from Necrozma's grasp, the Ultra Guardians, their Pokémon, and all of the people of the Alola region joined forces to give Necrozma enough Ultra Aura so it could return to normal, restoring Poipole's world in the process.}} Ride Pokémon is 's personal Ultra Guardian Ride Pokémon. Garchomp's known moves are and .}} is 's personal Ultra Guardian Ride Pokémon. Dragonair's only known move is .}} is 's personal Ride Pokémon, which he also uses during Ultra Guardian missions. Charizard's known moves are , , , and . Charizard can also perform the Z-Move .}} is 's personal Ultra Guardian Ride Pokémon. Altaria's known moves are and .}} is 's personal Ultra Guardian Ride Pokémon. Metang's only known move is .}} is 's personal Ultra Guardian Ride Pokémon. Flygon's known moves are and .}} is 's personal Ultra Guardian Ride Pokémon. Noivern's known moves are and .}} Trivia * The Ultra Guardians uniform is a modified version of the Riding Wear. * The Ultra Guardians share similarities with International Rescue from the 1960s TV series in the sense that they suit up and launch. The scene of moving their heads is also a reference to that series. Their use of "Ultroger" can be a reference to Thunderbirds saying "F.A.B." * 's uniform being a different design may be a reference to the long-running /'' '' series. Many Super Sentai/''Power Rangers'' seasons typically have the main characters joined by a "Sixth Ranger" midway into the series. Sixth Rangers typically have their costume differ in design from the core team to make them more distinct. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=究極防衛隊 |da=Ultravogterne |fi=Ultravartijat |fr=Ultra-Gardiens |de=Ultra-Wächter |it=Ultraprotettori |no=Ultra Guardians |pt_br=Ultraguardiões |ru=Ультра Хранители Ultra Khraniteli |es_la=Ultraguardianes |sv=Ultra Väktarna }} Related articles * Category:Organizations Category:Aether Foundation * de:Ultra-Wächter es:Ultraguardianes fr:Ultra-Gardien it:Ultraprotettori ja:ウルトラガーディアンズ zh:究极防卫队